Ben 10: Omniverse
thumb|275pxBen 10: Omniverse es la cuarta y última (Por el ahora) serie de la Saga de Ben 10. Se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 22 de septiembre, y se estrenó en Latinoamérica el 1 Octubre de 2012, a las 9:00 de la noche. Un adelanto para Estados Unidos Ocurrió el 02 de agosto del 2012 y para Latinoamérica se estrenó el 24 de septiembre del 2012. Trama En esta nueva serie derivada de Ben 10, se reuniran los universos de las dos series anteriores (Fuerza Alienígena y Supremacía Alienígena), mas el de la serie original, así de esta forma se presentara una serie en que se mostraran dos realidades sucesivas, la del Ben de 11 años, luchando contra viejos y nuevos villanos de su continuidad, claro agregandole nuevos elementos a la trama. Y claro la continuidad que se llevaba en las series anteriores, de un Ben de 16 años ahora dotado del Omnitrix, en la que se hacen cambios drásticos en la trama, ya que que Kevin y Gwen deben ir a la Universidad, y este se quedara solo con su abuelo, claro que en el camino de la historia, se le presentara un nuevo compañero, Rook. Un joven plomero que es la contraparte de Ben, y un nuevo villano, el cazador intergalactico Khyber. Pero claro para no dejar a un lado al Ben de 11 años, volveran viejos villanos olvidados a las dos continuidades, como los Megawatts. Con un poco de ayuda de su "compañero novato", Ben explora el lado caprichoso de las cosas en el mundo alienígena subterráneo, llamado Pueblo Bajo, y descubre enemigos del pasado que buscan revancha. Personajes Personajes del Presente Personajes Principales *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Personajes Recurrentes *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Mascota de Khyber *Azmuth *Plomeros *Driba *Blukic *Profesor Paradox *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Magistrado Patelliday *Plomero Jerry *Sr. Bowman *Pakmar *It-Y *Fergi *Madison *Rayona *Princesa Looma *Profesor Blarney T. Hokestar *Lord Gar *Sandra Tennyson *Carl Tennyson Personajes del Pasado Personajes Principales *Ben Tennyson (11 años) *Gwen Tennyson (11 años) *Max Tennyson (60-61 años) Personajes Recurrentes *Azmuth *Plomeros *Albedo *Plomero Jerry *Fergi Villanos Villanos del Presente *Argit (neutral) *Billy Billions (Arrestado). *Burbucasco (Arrestado). *Capitán Kork (Arrestado). *Corvo (Arrestado). *Dr. Animo (Arrestado). *Dr. Psychobos (Arrestado). *Emperatriz Attea *Eighteight *Fistina (Arrestada). *Fistrick (Arrestado). *Hermanos Vreedle (Neutrales). *Hoodlum (Arrestado). *Inkursianos *Emperador Milleous (Arrestado) *Eon (Destruido). *Khyber *Krakken (Omniverse) *Kraaho (Anteriormente). *Lackno (Anteriormente). *Liam (Arrestado). *Malware (Destruido). *Mama Vreedle . *Mazuma (Destruida). *Mechaneers (Destruidos). *Mineros Taedenita *Muroids *Psyphon (Arrestado). *Sevenseven (Arrestado). *Seebik (Anteriormente). *Sirvientes de Eon (Destruidos). *Sixsix (Arrestado). *Solid Plugg (Arrestado). *Sunder *Thunderpig (Arrestado). *Trumbipulor (Arrestado). *Vilgax *Zombozo (Arrestado) *Zs´Skayr Villanos de Flashbacks *Dr. Animo *Dr. Psychobos *Khyber *Mascota de Khyber *Megawatts (Derrotados) *Phil (Anteriormente; controlado por el Dr. Psychobos) *Eon (Destruido). *Billy Billons (Arrestado). Aliens del Omnitrix Ben de 11 años #Bestia (Ya visto). #Cuatrobrazos (Ya visto). #Materia Gris #XLR8 (Ya visto). #Ultra-T #Diamante (Ya visto). #Acuático #Insectoide (Ya visto). #Fantasmatico #Fuego (Ya visto). #Cannonbolt (Ya visto). #Wildvine (Ya visto). #Upchuck (Ya visto) #Muy Grande (Ya visto). #Ditto (Ya visto). #Multi Ojos (Ya visto). #Blitzwolfer #Snare-Oh #Frankenstrike #Articguana #Feedback (Ya visto) (Destruido por Malware). #Clockwork (Ya visto). Ben de 15 años #Goop #Fuego Pantanoso #Piedra #Frío (Ya visto). #Humungosaurio #Cerebrón #Jetray #Mono Araña #Eco Eco #Alien X #Cannonbolt #Upchuck #Muy Grande #Diamante #Fantasmático #Lodestar #Nanomech #Rath Ben de 17 años #Bestia (Ya visto). #Cuatrobrazos (Ya visto). #Materia Gris (Ya visto). #XLR8 (Ya visto). #Ultra-T #Diamante (Ya visto). #Acuático (Ya visto). #Insectoide (Ya visto). #Fantasmático #Fuego (Ya visto). #Cannonbolt (Ya visto). #Wildvine (Ya visto). #Upchuck (Ya visto). #Muy Grande (Ya visto). #Ditto #Multi Ojos (Ya visto). #Blitzwolfer #Snare-Oh (Ya visto). #Frankenstrike #Goop (Ya visto). #Fuego Pantanoso (Ya visto). #Piedra (Ya visto). #Frío (Ya visto). #Humungosaurio (Ya visto). #Cerebrón (Ya visto). #Jetray #Mono Araña (Ya visto). #Eco Eco (Ya visto). #Alien X (Ya visto). #Lodestar (Ya visto). #Rath (Ya visto). #Nanomech (Ya visto). #Amenaza Acuática (Ya visto). #Tortutornado (Ya visto). #NRG (Ya visto, dentro y fuera de su traje). #Armadillo (Ya visto). #Ampfibio (Ya visto). #Camaleón #Fasttrack #Eatle (Ya visto). #Clockwork (Ya visto). #Jury Rigg (Ya visto). #Shocksquatch (Ya visto). #Feedback (Ya visto). #Articguana (Ya visto). #Buzzshock #Spitter #Squidstrictor http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/425734774171124660 #Rocks http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/425734774171124660 Nuevos aliens de Omniverse #Astrodactyl #Bloxx #Bullfrag #Crashhopper #Escarabola #Feedback #Gravattack #Halcón #Molestache #Pesky Dust #The Worst #Toepick #Walkatrout #Squidstrictor #Rocks Se confirmo que el Ben de 16 años tendra acceso a todos los aliens que ha usado y algunos nuevos, claro con algunas excepciones (Tales como Eon y la Versión Suprema). Aliens del Nemetrix *Crabdozer (Depredador de Fuego, ya visto). *Buglizard (Depredador de Insectoide, ya visto). *Slamworm (Depredador de Armadillo, ya visto). *Mucilator (Depredador de Crashhopper, ya visto). *Terroranchula (Depredador de Escarabola , ya visto). *Tyrannopede (Depredador de Humongosaurio, ya visto). *Hypnotick (Depredador de Frio, ya visto). *Omnivoracious (Depredador de Materia Gris, ya visto). *Vicetopus (Depredador de Cerebrón, ya visto). *Depredador de Muy Grande. *Root Shark (Depredador de Mono Araña) (No se sabe si se encuentra en el Nemetrix). Videojuegos: *Ben 10 Omniverse: El videojuego *Ben 10 Omniverse: El videojuego 2 Estilo de animación El estilo de animación de esta serie es diseñada por Derrick J. Wyatt, el mismo que diseño la animación de Transformers: Animated, Scooby-Doo! Misterios S.A., Los Jóvenes Titanes, etc. thumb|right|291px Lista de Episodios Inicialmente se ordenaron 40 episodios, pero el 25 de agosto inicio la producción del 41 y hasta hoy, se han producido 60 episodios, para un total de 6 temporadas aproximadamente, 10 episodios por Temporada, Derrick J. Wyatt confirmo en su Formspring que se produciran mas episodios. Estos son los episodios por orden de canónico: Primera Temporada #Muchas cosas cambian, Parte 1. #Muchas cosas cambian, Parte 2. #Una sacudida del pasado. #Adios y gracias por todos los Smoothies. #Fueron ellos. #Hélix problemático. #Punto caliente. #Hagamos un Trato. #Depredadores y Presa, Parte 1. #Depredadores y Presa, Parte 2. Segunda Temporada #Muchos regresos felices. #De pesca. #Estallido. #Blukic y Driba visitan al Sr.Smothies. #Factor Malware. #Hermanos en el espacio. #Desarrollo suspendido. #Rules of Engagement #Confrontación, Parte 1. #Confrontación, Parte 2. #T.G.I.S. #Tummy Trouble. Tercera Temporada #Store 23. #Vilgax Must Croak. #Ben Otra Vez . #Special Delivery. #While You Were Away. #Rad. #The Frogs of War, Primera parte. #The Frogs of War, Segunda parte. Cuarta Temporada # Food Around the Corner # The Ultimate Heist # Oh Mother, Where Art Thou? # Max's Monster # Evil's Encore # Return to Forever # Mud is Thicker than Water # OTTO motives # A Fistful of Brains Part 1 # A Fistful of Brains Part 2 Curiosidades *La ropa de Ben de 16 años es la combinación de su camiseta de la suerte con su ropa de FA y SA por ser verde y negro y tener un 10. *Ben de 16 años usará todos los aliens de Ben 10.000. Tal como los mencionó Ben 10.000 en Ken 10. *De Ben 10 a FA Ben no usó el omnitrix en 5 años después de Ben 10, en realidad son 4 años después sin usarlo porque en OV tiene 11 años y usa el Omnitrix. *Algunos aliens cambian de nombre como Snare-Oh antes llamado Benmomia, Frankenstrike antes llamado Benvicktor y Blitzwolfer antes llamado Benlobo, esto es debido a que antes su nombre era solo Ben con el ser al que se parecia. *Derrick J. Wyatt confirmó que los flashbacks donde aparece Ben de 11 años, ocurrieron durante los viajes de fin de semana. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/432956488869234835 *Tal vez se descubra como el Ben de 11 años logró quitarse el Omnitrix(prototipo) porque, aunque DJW confirmó que no (a través de su cuenta formspring), puede que sea una sorpresa que no quiere revelar. Tal como pasó con Feedback, ya que antes DJW decía que Feedback no sería utilizado por el Ben de 16 años pero luego esto se negó y fue una sorpresa para los fans. *Lo mismo puede pasar con la Versión Suprema ya que, como se dijo, DJW confirmó que no estarían disponibles pero puede ser una clave y o sorpresa. Categoría:Series de Ben 10 Categoría:Ben 10 omniverse (ben 11 años) Categoría:Series de TV Categoría:Series Categoría:Ben 10 Categoría:Ben 10: Omniverse Categoría:Secuelas Categoría:Aliens de ben 10 omniverse